


King of Wishful Thinking

by halfsweet



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been together for two years, the high school's 'IT' couple, seniors Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump, breaks up. Everyone begins to take sides and chaos ensues.</p><p>In which Tyler is awestruck by his senior, Brendon doesn't know how to twirl a mace and Patrick is in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's procrastinating? I've got two works in progress but I did this instead.
> 
> I just love high school AU. Title and story are inspired by a song of the same title from New Found Glory.

_"I think we should break up."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't think our relationship is working out, Pete."_

_"Not working out? Patrick, we've been together for_ two _years."_

_"I- I know. But, look, it's not you, it's me-"_

_"Save it. I don't want to hear anything."_

_"I'm sorry, Pete."_

_"I'm sorry too."_

-

"What the hell, Brendon? You're on his side?" Pete pouts. "You're supposed to be on mine! Video game buddies, remember?"

"What can I say? I love Patrick," Brendon giggles and wraps his hands around Patrick's, pulling him to his chest. Patrick smirks at Pete, unfazed at the death glare thrown in his way.

"See? That's why you're my favourite."

"If it's any consolation, I'm on Pete's side!" Dallon chimes in, and Pete grins at him when it's Brendon's turn to splutter. "Dallon! You're supposed to be on  _my_  side, so you're on Patrick's side!"

Dallon shrugs, placing his hands at the back of his head. "No offense, B, but I've gotta take a break from you once in a while."

"Hey!" Brendon protests, looking indignant. "Offense taken!"

Dallon blows him a raspberry, and Brendon does the same. "Fine. I don't need you. I have Patrick. I love Patrick, and Patrick loves me back."

"Please, you're only sucking up to him so you can get his position in band next year," Pete jabs at him.

Patrick grins. "Oh, please, Brendon doesn't stoop that low, Pete."

"Of course you'd defend him. What a surprise." Pete rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Patrick's face falls at Pete's bitter tone, but manages to hide it before anyone can notice. While they never talk about it, Patrick knows that Pete is jealous of Brendon. But since they've broken up, there's no reason for Pete to be jealous anymore. At least, that's what Patrick thinks.

The bell rings and he snaps out of his thought. Brendon loosens his hold and grins at him. "See you during practice, lunchbox."

Patrick laughs at the nickname, the one that Pete used to call him, and waves a hand at them before heading to his next class. For a second, he thinks he sees Pete's livid expression, but brushes it off as a trick of his eyes.

-

"What's going on?" Patrick looks around the hallway, where everyone is arguing with each other. "Did something happen?"

"You and Pete happened." Brendon laughs. "This is gold, Patrick! The whole school is taking sides, even the freshmen!"

Patrick frowns and maneuvers himself through the crowd. He just wants to get to the cafeteria without being trampled on. "Sides for what?"

"You and Pete. Half the school is on your side, and the other half on Pete's! Now they're all fighting to defend each sides. You have people defending you!"

"Really?" Patrick's eyes widen in surprise. He doesn't know their break up has this much impact on the school, and he doesn't know whether to feel proud or creeped out.

"Oh, hell yeah. You have an  _army_ , Patrick. You know what this means?"

Patrick turns to see the huge grin on Brendon's face. He knows Brendon long enough to know that whenever Brendon has that expression on, that means he has something up his sleeves. "No," Patrick says, eyeing him in suspicion.

"We can play war, high school edition," Brendon laughs, jumping on Patrick. Patrick rolls his eyes and shoves Brendon by the shoulder. "As much of a stupid idea that is, it's actually pretty awesome to have an army."

"Dude, I know."

-

"Fall out! Ten minute break!" Patrick shouts, watching as everyone breaks out of formation and walks to the bench to rest. Today's a productive day, and their formation is close to perfect and Patrick couldn't be any more proud of his band.

"You should take a break too, you know." Brendon pokes him and takes the mace in Patrick's hand, playing with it. Patrick arches his brow in amusement when the mace lands on Brendon's head after he throws it in the air. "You're going to need a lot of practice if you want to become the drum major," he smirks.

"Oh, shut up. I totally got time to nail this thing!"

He laughs as the mace lands on Brendon's head again. "I swear it's like you put a curse on this thing or something," Brendon whines.

"Or something. Don't worry, I'll teach you." Patrick grins and nods when one of the band members comes up to him. "Patrick, can you help me with my part? I'm having a little trouble with it."

"Yeah, sure thing." He smiles and walks away with the junior, showing the junior how to play with the part. As soon as he finishes, a few other band members walk over to him and ask him for help. He just smiles and complies, teaching them with patience. When he's done, he makes his way to Brendon, who is still playing with his mace.

"Dude, everyone in the band is literally throwing themselves at you now that you're single!"

"Yeah, right," Patrick mutters and crosses his arms, looking at the band chatting with one another. He can't see his appeal, what everyone sees in him. If Patrick has to be honest, he thinks the only reason that people are making a pass on him is because they want his position as the drum major after he graduates.

He turns to look at Brendon when the latter doesn't say anything. It's unusual for Brendon to be quiet. "Patrick, honestly. Why can't you see the way everyone sees you?"

He blinks at Brendon, confused. "What? Nerdy and fat?"

"Seriously. Patrick, I'm being serious here. There are a lot of people that really likes you and wants to date you. You should give them a chance." Brendon twirls the mace again and throws it in the air. "And maybe that person is right in front of you all along. Who knows."

Patrick knows Brendon is just trying to cheer him up, and he appreciates the sentiment. Brendon is a good friend when he isn't being loud. He shrugs and takes back the mace, twirling it in his hand and throwing it up high in the air. "Too bad I only have my eyes on you then." The mace falls and Patrick catches it in his hand, twirling it once before handing it to Brendon.

Brendon grins. "Too bad indeed."

-

"I haven't been in the library like  _forever_ ," Brendon drawls. "It's so boring." He pouts when a group of students glare at him.

Patrick chuckles and leads them to a section in the library. "One book, then we're out of here. Think you can handle that in the mean time?"

"Five minutes," Brendon glowers, then adds, "and you owe me an ice-cream for dragging me here."

"Sure, sure," Patrick flaps his hand at Brendon. "I'm pretty sure the book is here somewhere…" Patrick mumbles as he scans the bookshelf.

"Patrick! Patrick, come on, let's get the hell out of here. I'm starving!" Brendon slings his arm around Patrick's shoulder and steers him to the door. Patrick furrows his eyebrows at him, planting his foot firmly on the floor. "We still have time, Brendon. I just need to find this one book for my assignment."

"Patrick, now, please," Brendon whines, pulling Patrick with a force.

"In a few minutes, okay?" Patrick smiles at him. He knows how Brendon can get when he's hungry- all whiny and more annoying than usual, nothing Patrick can't handle. "Help me find this book and-" He turns around and is frozen at the sight in front of him.

"Pete…"

Pete breaks away from his kiss with a girl, whom Patrick remembers as Ashlee. "Patrick…" Pete stares back at him, eyes wide.

"You were right, Pete," Ashlee chimes. "This place is not secluded. Like, at all. Let's move to somewhere more private."

"Oh, uh, sorry for interrupting," Patrick mumbles and scuffles out of the library, Brendon following closely behind. "Patrick…"

"Cafeteria, right? You said you're hungry," Patrick smiles. "Come on. I can find that book some other time. The assignment's due next week anyway."

"Patrick-"

"I wonder what today's special is. What do you think, Brendon? I hope it's-"

He closes his mouth and averts his gaze to the floor when Brendon looks at him. Brendon doesn't say anything and tugs on Patrick's hand, leading him along the hallway. Patrick lets himself being dragged by Brendon, neither open their mouth then entire time.

He raises his head when they have reached their destination. Brendon locks the room and ushers him to a chair.  _Band room_. Of course. No one enters the room during lunch time, and it's on the secluded part of the school.

He closes his eyes when Brendon pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Patrick…"

"What are you sorry for? I'm already over him." He lets out a small laugh which turns into a sob. Brendon rubs a hand on his back, not saying anything.

"Really, Brendon, I'm totally over him."

-

The school is buzzing with the news that Pete and Ashlee are together and Patrick doesn't get why people keep giving him sympathetic looks. They broke up, and that's that. Pete can do whatever he wants without Patrick involved.

"Hey, Patrick. You okay?" Brendon asks, bumping their shoulders together when they walk down the hallway.

"Peachy," Patrick replies. Good thing school session is over. He can concentrate on his band.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday…"

Patrick smiles and bumps their shoulders again. "I told you. I'm already over Pete. Oh, yeah, I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Brendon cocks his head at him, eyes blink in confusion.

"I may be a little late for practice today, so can you help me take over practice for a while?" Patrick looks at him, pleading.

"Why would I ever pass a chance to shout at the band?"

Patrick laughs and shakes his head. He can already imagine the way Brendon would lead the band. "Thanks, Brendon."

-

Patrick walks into an empty classroom and sees the teacher by her desk, marking papers. He clears his throat and sits down in front of her.

"Mister Stumph, I hope you know the reason I'm calling you here."

Patrick sighs and nods, casting his gaze downwards. "Is this about the test?"

"Yes, it is. You're failing, Mister Stumph."

Patrick winces and looks at the teacher. She doesn't look angry, but Patrick detects a hint of disappointment and he feels bad. "I'm sorry."

The teacher sighs and arranges the papers on her desk. "I will schedule a retest for you. You need to pass this, Mister Stumph. If not, I have to tell the band director to take you off the band."

"No!" Patrick blurts out. "No. Please. I- I'll try to get my grade up! I can't leave band!" He has already worked hard for it to get to the stage where he is now, and he's not going to be kicked out just because he's failing a subject.

"I know how important the band is to you, so I hope you will pass this retest." The teacher gives him a small smile and Patrick nods.

"I will. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

-

Patrick rushes to the field when he hears a loud uproar from his band. He sees Ashlee and some of the cheerleaders in the band's practice area and frowns. They're not supposed to be there.

"What's going on here?" Patrick bellows once he reaches the field. The uproar mutes down to murmurs, which picks up again in volume. He pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, already feeling a migraine forming. He has just found out he's failing a subject and now the cheerleaders are messing with his band. Today is not his day.

"Fall in!" He barks, eyes fixed on his band as they rush to get in their position, all static and quiet, even Brendon. Once satisfied, he turns to Ashlee and her friends, narrowing his eyes. "I hope you have a solid reason for interrupting band practice."

"Yes." Ashlee clicks her tongue. "Your band is too loud!"

Patrick stands straight, body rigid, and crosses his arms. He's not going to take any shit from her, especially when it involves his band. "In case you didn't know, the school band has been practicing here since they built the field. The field was ours to begin with. May I remind you, that you're on our ground here."

" _Was_. Now the field belongs to the cheerleaders. So if you would please tell your band to keep it down a notch, that would be great, sweetheart." Ashlee smiles, patting him on the cheek.

Patrick purses his lip, he knows that isn't the reason. "Like I said, the band has been practicing here since the early days. The previous batch of cheerleaders have not complained one bit. You could just come see me during the  _first_  practice, but you didn't. And you choose  _now_  to make a riot?"

He watches as Ashlee begins to splutter out sentences, and he knows he's won. "If this is a personal matter, I hope you know you're being unprofessional. Now, if you please." He juts chin forward to the cheerleaders' area.

Patrick doesn't spare them a glance when they leave, and shifts his attention to his band instead, all standing still in their position. He begins to bark out commands, continuing their practice session. He also tries to pretend he doesn't notice Pete's eyes on him the entire time.

-

Patrick lets out a frustrated sigh and leans back in his seat, throwing a crumpled paper to a dustbin. He can't think up of any new formation for their upcoming competition, and he blames it all on Pete.

If Pete hadn't gotten together with Ashlee, then the whole school wouldn't give him this  _one_  look, like his puppy died or something equally sad. But he supposes the school is also to blame. The break up between he and Pete was none of anybody's business, but they made it like it's part of their lives.

"Patrick?"

Patrick raises his head to see the visitor at the door. "Tyler. What are you doing here?"

Tyler shuffles on his foot before entering the room and standing a few feet away in front of Patrick. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Patrick raises his eyebrow at him.

"No! N-No, nothing! I- I just- yesterday, practice-"

Patrick props his elbow on the desk, hiding his smile behind his hand. He knows it isn't nice, but he likes seeing people- freshmen especially, getting all flustered and nervous around him. It's amusing on his behalf. "Relax, Tyler. I'm not going to eat you."

"-mad. Oh, okay." Tyler smiles sheepishly and fidgets in his spot. "About yesterday. Are you still mad that we were fighting with the cheerleaders instead of practicing?"

"I wasn't mad at you guys in the first place. Don't worry. I know they're just picking a fight with us," Patrick assures him. "Did I look angry yesterday?"

"Uh, a little…?" Patrick laughs as Tyler begins to fumble with his words. "I- I didn't mean it like that! I meant it like- like-"

"Tyler Joseph," Patrick stops him, throwing him an amused look. "It's fine. I'm not going to get mad."

"Sorry," Tyler cringes. "Hope you feel better soon though. You know the whole band is always there to back you up!"

Patrick laughs at the freshman. He's proud to know that his band is supportive. He grins and ruffles Tyler's hair. "Thanks, kid. So, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, actually." Tyler nods, looking up at Patrick. "I was wondering if you could teach me about music scores? If it doesn't bother you, of course," he adds quickly.

"I'd be glad to." Patrick smiles at him, happy that someone comes to look for him to learn music. "Although, why didn't you ask Brendon? He's been looking for a  _protege_  to continue his non-existent legacy," he rolls his eyes. Brendon keeps complaining that no one would come to him for guidance, like the way he did to Patrick when he was a freshman. While Patrick was flattered to become Brendon's unofficial mentor, nobody knew that it was actually more difficult than it appeared to be.

"Well, he can be pretty…  _intense_ , sometimes?" Tyler clamps a hand over his mouth and apologizes. "Please don't tell him I said that! He won't give me a break during practice if he knows!"

"Your secret's safe with me, kid," Patrick laughs. "And don't worry. He won't do anything if I'm there."

"Is he afraid of you?" Tyler gapes at him.

"Nah. Band captain doesn't have power over drum major. So, if I'm there, he can't do anything." Patrick watches as Tyler's eyes widen in excitement. "Drum major has  _that_  much power?"

Patrick grins. By now, all his thoughts about Pete have flown out the window. "Oh, yeah. But like they said, with great power comes great responsibility. Are you interested to become one?"

Tyler nods fervently. "Tell me everything about it!"

-

Patrick tosses Brendon a broom stick when the junior shows up. "You're late," Patrick crosses his arms, arching his eyebrow at Brendon, silently asking for explanation.

"By ten minutes," Brendon doubles over and pants, catching his breath. "Was chased by a crazy dog."

"Am I supposed to laugh or feel sorry? Because I can't do both," Patrick laughs and dodges when Brendon tries to poke him with the broom stick. "Okay, okay. Let's start."

Patrick straightens up and grabs his mace, standing next to Brendon and watching the junior doing the same with his broom stick. "Let's begin with the basic. Prop spin."

He demonstrates the move while talking. "Hold the mace upright. Just remember the two rules, thumbs down and butterfly hand." He repeats the move a few times in slow motion before turning to Brendon. "Got it?"

"I guess." Brendon nods and tries the move. He manages to get one spin in before the broom slips from his hand. Patrick watches carefully, only speaking when he notices the error in Brendon's movements.

When Brendon seems to get the hang of it, Patrick stands opposite of him and twirls the mace. "Hey, this is actually pretty easy!" Brendon grins, excited.

"Let's do together then." They stop twirling and get ready. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

Patrick smiles when Brendon doesn't drop the stick after a few seconds in. Then again, Brendon is a fast learner. "Let's see who can do faster!"

"It's on." Patrick smirks and begins to spin faster, both trying to outdo each other.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Brendon shrieks and drops the stick, groaning as the stick hits the ground. Patrick smirks and brings the mace to a stop, planting it on the ground and acknowledging the person that interrupts them. "Dallon. Teaching Brendon some mace twirling basics."

Brendon picks up the stick and pokes Dallon on the chest. "And you're interrupting us. I was just about to beat Patrick!"

"No, you're not," Patrick raises his eyebrow, voice tinged with amusement.

"Was too! Rematch!" Brendon shouts. They begin to spin their mace and stick, and Dallon watches in interest, jaw dropped. "Holy shit. That's like, a legit kung-fu move!"

Patrick rolls his eyes at Dallon. "So, what are you doing here on this lovely Saturday morning?"

"Football practice," Dallon answers absent-mindedly, giving all his attention to the spinning sticks. Patrick almost falters,  _almost_ , but Brendon catches him and lets out a loud whoop. "I win!"

Patrick sighs and admits defeat. "Fine. You win. Second move?"

"Second move," Brendon nods, grinning.

"Rifle toss. Start with the mace head down, and let the tip of the mace swing upward. I want you to watch my hand closely." He starts to twirl the mace, starting it slow and picking up in speed gradually.

"Once your hand is palm down, let go of the mace. And once you let go, turn your hand palm up and catch the mace. Just repeat the two to get a rifle toss."

Brendon nods and tries to copy Patrick's movements. Patrick continues to spin the mace and turns to Dallon. "Um. You said football practice."

"Yeah," Dallon nods, looking at Patrick in confusion. His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline when he realizes what Patrick actually means. "Hey, hey. Don't worry. You guys can stay here at the field, if you want. It's not like you're disturbing us or anything. Pete won't mind."

Patrick sighs and turns back to Brendon. He's not worried about intruding in on their practice, but he's feeling nervous about seeing Pete again. The last time they talked to each other was at the library, when he caught Pete with Ashlee. When he thinks of it again, they didn't exactly  _talk_  to each other. They just said each other's names.

"Whoa! What was that?"

Patrick blinks and looks at Brendon and Dallon, who are looking at him in awe. "What?"

"That spin you just did!" Brendon points at the mace. "Do it again!"

Patrick looks at the mace in his hand, he has stopped spinning when Brendon's voice pulls him out of his thought. "I, uh, can't remember?"

He smiles apologetically when Brendon groans in frustration. "How can you not remember? I want you to teach me that move!"

" _You can't remember?_  Did you get your lost in your thought or something?" Dallon asks, then bounces in excitement. "That was awesome! Now I see why they picked you as the drum major."

Patrick ducks his head in embarrassment, not used to receiving compliments. "Can you do the rifle toss?" He changes the topic.

Brendon pouts and begins to spin the stick in his hand. "Give me a few minutes."

Patrick nods and watches Brendon's hand movements, trying to distract himself from thinking about Pete again.

"Did you know Tyler has, like, a boy-crush on you? It's so adorable it hurts."

Patrick snorts, folding his hands on top of the mace and crossing his legs. "There's no such thing as boy-crush, Brendon. And he doesn't have a crush on me. He's just excited to learn."

"If he wants to learn, why can't he just find me? I'm nice and funny," Brendon pouts. "I mean, Hayley looks up to you, and now Tyler. I'm a little hurt."

Patrick smiles and props his chin on top of his folding hands. "I look up to you."

Brendon drops his stick in shock and looks at Patrick, eyes wide. Patrick chuckles and juts his chin to the stick on the ground. "Rifle toss. Again."

Brendon does as what Patrick tells him to without saying anything. Patrick glances at Dallon, who is looking at his watch. "What time does the practice start?"

"In an hour. But I like to come early," Dallon replies and lies on the grass. "Pete should be here any minute," he continues quietly.

Patrick hums and looks at the ground. He used to think that it's childish that when a couple breaks up, they don't speak to each other anymore. But now he finally understands why. It's really awkward, especially when he caught his ex in the middle of a make-out session with someone else.

He spots a figure from his peripheral vision and swallows.  _Pete._  Patrick turns his attention to Brendon and sees Brendon giving him a look.  _Want to leave?_  Patrick nods, biting his lip.

Patrick looks at the ground the entire time, walking behind Brendon. "Hey, Pete. Football practice?" Brendon greets him when they meet halfway.

"Yeah. Final game's coming up," Pete answers, and Patrick can tell that Pete is looking at him.

"When's the game?" Brendon asks. Patrick groans internally at Brendon's game of 20 Questions. Now's really not the time to ask questions.

"In two weeks time. Friday. Can't wait for it."

Smiling. Patrick doesn't have to look at Pete to know that Pete is smiling, pumped for the game. They spent too much time together that Patrick can read Pete without looking at him.

"Good luck then. See you guys later," Brendon waves and Patrick lets out a sigh of relief. Finally. When they are outside, Brendon turns to Patrick. Patrick raises his eyebrow at him in return. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's continue with the lesson."

-

_"Did you hear? The band refuses to play during the final game."_

"Didn't peg you as someone who would let personal matters get in their business."

Patrick turns around and scowls at the visitor standing with his arms crossed by the doorframe.

"Didn't peg you as a judgemental ass," Patrick glares. "What are you doing here, Pete? I'm busy." He turns back around and continues with his work, hand slightly shaking when he senses Pete standing close to him, hot breath on the back of his neck. He squeezes his eyes shut and prays for any interruptions.

"Rumour has it that the band won't be playing at the school's football final game. Now, I'm just curious, since it  _is_  a tradition for the band to play on every final game." Patrick lets out a soft gasp when Pete turns him around, hands on his waist. He bites his lip and looks at the side of the room, anywhere that's not Pete.

"But, pray tell, does this have to do with us breaking up?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Patrick replies and squirms to get out of Pete's grip, which only makes Pete's grip tighten around him. Too close, Patrick thinks. He recoils back when Pete leans close, afraid if Pete can hear the sound of his heart beating at a fast rate.

"Patrick, look at me."

Patrick refuses to look at Pete, no matter how much he wants to. "I- I really am busy, Pete. I have work to do." He squeezes his eyes close, cursing when he stammers. "What do you really want?"

"Patrick-"

"Patrick!"

He snaps his eyes open and raises his head to see Tyler at the door, looking frazzled. Tyler looks back and forth between them, and Patrick removes Pete's hands from him, stepping away and making a mental note to thank Tyler for the interruption.

"Is this a bad time…?" Tyler asks, fidgeting in his spot.

"No," Patrick immediately answers before Pete can say a word. "Not at all. What is it?"

"T-The band director needs you. He's at the office." Tyler stutters out and leaves the room in haste, terrified at Pete's intimidating presence. Patrick sighs and walks past Pete, startled when Pete grabs his wrist.

"Patrick, you haven't answered my question."

Patrick takes a deep breath and tilts his head to look at Pete. "Competition. There's a band competition, and we made it to the final."

"Why didn't you tell me the band got to the final?" Puzzles seem to click in Pete's head as he squeezes his grip on Patrick's wrist. "And the final is on the same day as the football game, isn't it?"

Patrick bites his lip, nodding. "I- I'd never mix personal matters with my work," he shifts on his foot, feeling weird at the contact of Pete's skin against his, but Pete doesn't seem to notice. He steps into Patrick's space instead.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

Pete's voice is so soft and gentle that Patrick can't help the lump in his throat. "Pete…" He wants to tell Pete that the feeling never goes away, never fades even a little, but Pete already has someone else and Patrick is not going to come between a relationship. "Pete, I have to go. The band director's looking for me." He's surprised his voice comes out steady when all he wants to do at that moment is to just break down.

As soon as Pete releases his grip, Patrick scurries out of the room and heads to the office. He can hear the sound of blood pounding in his ears and he rubs his wrist, remembering the touch of their skin. It's still warm where Pete touched him, and he wishes it would stay warm forever.

-

"This is it, guys. The final. Everyone feeling good?" Patrick eyes everyone in the room. He receives a loud cheer in return and smiles. "I've seen you guys practiced for this, and I know you're ready. Whatever happens, win or lose, I will always be proud of you. Each and every one of you. I'm happy to have you guys in the band."

"Aww," Brendon coos, hugging him. "We're happy to have you as our leader. Group hug, everyone!"

Patrick laughs as everyone joins in on the hug, creating a huge pile. They break away and begin to pick up their instruments. Patrick checks his phone and he can't help the heavy feeling in his heart when he receives zero messages. It's not like he's expecting Pete to wish him. Then again, Pete is also having his final game that night, and Patrick also has yet to wish him. He sighs and keeps his phone away. Whatever. Pete can win without any wish from Patrick. And Patrick can win without any wish from Pete.

-

Patrick doesn't pay attention at all the next day during school. He just wants to crawl in his bed and sleep the whole day away. The bell signaling for lunch time rings and Patrick slips outside quietly, sneaking to his hiding place- behind the school.

No one can find him there, not even Brendon, and he's grateful for it. He wants to be alone the entire day and wishes that he can skip the rest of his classes without getting into any trouble.

He sits down on the ground and leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Solitude, at last.

"Thought I'd find you here."

"What are you doing here, Pete?" Patrick opens his eyes and frowns. Of course Pete can find him anywhere.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pete asks, sitting down next to Patrick.

"What, that we lost?" Patrick mutters, and he doesn't even bother trying to cover the bitter tone in his voice. "So you can gloat that the football team won? No thanks."

"Patrick…" The blond boy sighs as Pete arranges himself so Patrick's sitting between Pete's legs, and pulls him into a hug. Patrick leans into him, inhaling the comforting and familiar scent as Pete cards his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Patrick, you're the first person ever to bring our school band to the final. That itself is an achievement enough," Pete soothes him. "The whole school owes you a thanks. We're all proud of you."

"It's not enough," Patrick mumbles against Pete's shirt, throat tightening as his eyes begin to prickle with tears. "Everyone only pays attention to the first place. No one cares about the second or third place."

"Hey, come on now," Pete shushes him, "if band were football or basketball, or any other sport, you would be the MVP. You've done a lot, Patrick. We all saw how hard you worked for this."

Patrick closes his eyes and buries his face in the crook of Pete's shoulder, hugging him back. "It's just- we've practiced so hard for this. Everyday, before class, after class, lunch, weekend. Feels like everything was just a waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time, Patrick," Pete murmurs. "Maybe the judges think that you're too good to be a student, and that's why you didn't win. They probably think you're a professional or something."

Patrick lets out a small laugh and sighs. "Thanks, Pete. I'm feeling a little better now."

"Hey, what are friends for, right?"

Patrick tenses at his words.  _Friends_. That's what they are now. He bites his lip to muffle the sobs from coming out. He doesn't want to be just friends with Pete, he wants them to be together again. He misses Pete, but he knows that Pete doesn't feel the same way anymore. He wipes his tears and composes himself before pulling back.

"Yeah, friends." Patrick forces a smile on his face and stands up, dusting his pants. "I should probably go. Thanks again."

-

Patrick stretches in his seat and looks over at the band director sitting next to him. "Is the interview session always this tiring?"

The band director laughs and separates the form papers on the table, analyzing them one by one. "We're only halfway there, Patrick. Now we need to find the suitable candidates for your position."

Patrick leans forward and takes Brendon's form. Brendon, despite his loud and brash attitude, actually shows unbelievable leadership skills in the field and teaching sections, although lacking in the parade section.

"Who do you have there?"

Patrick hands the band director Brendon's form. "Brendon Boyd Urie. This year's band captain."

"He's pretty good. The best among those that came for the interview today, actually." The band director nods, as if considering, then turns to look at Patrick. "What do you think?"

Patricks's one principle is to never mix personal with business, so he voices out his opinion. "He's good in all sections except for the parade."

The band director clicks his tongue and smiles at Patrick. "You're close with him. I'm surprise you don't sugarcoat anything."

"I don't mix personal with business," Patrick smiles back, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepish.

"Well then, judging by the amount of time he's spent with you, I know that you've trained him well," the band director gives Patrick back the form. "And while you're still here, I trust you can teach him what he's lacking in the parade section?"

Patrick snaps his head to the man next to him, jaw drop in disbelief, then beams. "Yes, sir."

-

Patrick heaves himself off from the couch and walks to the door, humming under his breath. Brendon, Hayley and Tyler aren't supposed to be at his house for another half an hour. He pulls open the door, ready to greet the three of his underclassmen, only to find out they're not whom he's expecting.

"Pete." Patrick stares at the person in front of him, all dressed up and clean-shaven. They stand by the door for a few seconds before Patrick steps back, gesturing for Pete to come in.

He leads Pete to the kitchen and takes out a glass, pouring him a drink. He's secretly glad that his mother is out at work. He doesn't need the situation to be more awkward.

"You weren't at the prom," Pete states, and Patrick fidgets under Pete's gaze.

"It's just another stupid dance, Pete." And Patrick doesn't want to see Pete dancing with anyone else. It breaks his heart to see that Pete has already moved on when Patrick hasn't. "Besides, you already have a date."

Patrick closes his eyes when Pete cradles his jaw. His senses have somehow sharpen- he can feel every callouses on Pete's fingers, the smell of his cologne, his hot breath, and he just leans in and connects their lips together in a kiss.

He regains his senses when Pete kisses back and pushes him to the refrigerator. Patrick places his hands on Pete's chest and pulls away. "We- we can't do this, Pete. We're not together anymore. And you have Ashlee."

"She's just a rebound."

Patrick snaps his head to look at Pete, eyes widen in surprise. "She… what?"

"Rebound," Pete repeats quietly. "I've seen you happy and all, and you looked like you're over me. So I thought by dating her, I can get over you."

Patrick bites his lip, trying not to get his hopes up.

"But I can't. I can't, Patrick. I still want you and I miss you."

"Pete…" It's everything that Patrick wants to hear, but he doesn't know if Pete's telling the truth or if he's just saying it to make Patrick feel better.

Pete leans forward and kisses him again. He parts his lip, feeling the movement of Pete's tongue against his. He leans his head back against the fridge and whimpers softly into the kiss. His knees are weak and he hates that Pete still has that effect on him. He has tried so hard to move on from him, but everything just crumbles as soon as he sees Pete at the front of his doorstep.

The kiss breaks and Patrick breathes heavily, letting out a moan when Pete presses himself against him. "Miss you," he hears Pete whispering. Patrick wants to say something back,  _I miss you too, I want you back, I'm sorry_ , but Pete's mouth is on his again and he can't think of anything else.

He slides his hands to Pete's shoulder, slipping them under the blazer and resting them on his back. He can feel the hard muscle underneath his shirt from years of training and playing football. He tangles his fingers in Pete's shirt as Pete's hands move to his hips, slowly sliding to his belt, and-

They break apart when Patrick's phone rings. Patrick flushes, mumbles out an apology to Pete, and answers his phone, not moving an inch from his spot. "Hello?"

_"Paaaaatrick! Are you home?"_

"Yeah," Patrick mumbles. He can see Pete's body goes taut. Pete must have known who's on the other line.

 _"Great! I'm coming over to your house right now with Hayley and Tyler! We'll be there at ten."_  The call ends and Patrick stares at his phone screen, afraid to look at Pete.

"Brendon. Of course."

Patrick winces and fiddles with his thumbs. Things have gone from zero to awkward really fast. "I- I have to go and get ready. They're coming."

"Yeah," Pete sighs, stepping away from Patrick and walking to the front door. Patrick follows him from behind and stops at the doorframe. He watches as Pete makes his way to his car when he pauses in his tracks.

"I mean it, Patrick. She was just a rebound, and I miss you."

Patrick doesn't say anything else and just stares at Pete's car driving away from his house.

-

"What movie do you want to watch? No chick-flicks," Brendon shoots Hayley a stern look, pointing his finger at her. Hayley bats his hand away and retorts something to Brendon, but Patrick doesn't pay any attention to them.

Patrick has his hands in the pockets of his jacket and he loses himself in his thought. He can still remember the feeling of Pete's lip on his, and they were so into the last kiss that Patrick thinks might turn into something more if it weren't for Brendon calling his phone.

He sighs and shifts on his foot, gazing around in the lobby and spotting Tyler looking at him in curiosity. He smiles at the freshman and gets another in return.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asks when he walks to Patrick.

Patrick nods and rubs the back of his neck. "Got a lot on my mind is all. I'm just really glad you guys are taking me out. At least it can distract me a little."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tyler beams and Patrick laughs at his childlike expression, ruffling Tyler's hair. "So, what did Brendon do to make you go to the movies with us?"

"Nothing, actually. He just charmed my mom and she just let me go," Tyler shrugs. "She's just happy that I finally have friends." Once he realizes what he has said, he winces. Patrick notices his little action and just smiles. "Yeah, Brendon has that effect on people. He can charm almost everyone."

"Almost? I thought with the way he sweet-talked my mom, he can charm anyone."

"Not everyone." Patrick looks over at Brendon, arguing with Hayley at the ticket counter. He turns his attention to Tyler to see him blinking in confusion at Patrick. "It's nothing," Patrick smiles.

"Patrick! Tyler! Come on, we got the tickets!"

"Shall we?" Patrick nudges him and walks to the other two. He's going to forget about what happened between he and Pete in his house, even for just a few hours.

-

Patrick keeps his head down at school the next day. He can't get last night's kiss out of his head, and he didn't get much sleep over it either. He rubs his arm when someone bumps into him, and that's when he realizes the whole school is chaotic. He catches a group of students staring at him and whispering, and he walks faster to his class.

He makes a quick stop to his locker, only taking out what he needs, and rushes to his class. He just knows everyone is talking about him, but he doesn't know about what. He goes to his seat and slumps down, making himself look smaller and hoping that no one notices him.

The class goes by smoothly, and when it ends, he plugs in his earphones. He's not going to hear what people has been talking and gossipping about. He makes his way to his next class and pauses when he sees Pete in the opposite direction. He knows he looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and Pete sees him and is walking towards him.

The image of them kissing last night plays in his mind again, and he isn't sure how to face Pete. So he does the only thing he can think of- he walks in the other direction. He's taking the long way to his class, and is at risk for getting a detention for being late, but he'd do anything as long as he doesn't have to face Pete.

-

"Okay, it's time for an intervention."

Patrick frowns when he sees three of his band members by the door- Brendon, Hayley, and Tyler. He knows what they're going to say, and he refuses to listen to any of it.

"Get back to class," Patrick orders them. "Band room is closed for the remainder of the school year."

"Patrick, we know you've been avoiding Pete," Hayley begins and steps into the room, but backs away when Patrick sends her a glare. He doesn't want to talk about Pete with anyone, and if he has to use his seniority for it, then so be it.

"You need to stop this, Patrick. You're only hurting yourself and Pete in the process." Brendon states and enters the room, not backing down from Patrick's glare.

"Please, Patrick. Just talk to him," Tyler continues, looking at him sadly. Patrick narrows his eyes at them. "You dare to tell me what to do?" He snarls, watching Hayley and Tyler cowering behind Brendon.

Brendon looks calm as usual, and Patrick hates that he can't use his powers on Brendon. Brendon knows Patrick too well that he can see through everything. "I don't know if you've heard it, but everyone's been talking about the senior prom. They said Pete asked Ashlee, but he ditched when he found out you weren't coming. Patrick, Pete still likes you. He still cares about you."

"If you have nothing useful to say, then please get out. I told you, the band room is closed," Patrick scowls. He doesn't want to believe what Brendon has told him, but Pete came to his house that same night and now he's feeling conflicted at everything.

Brendon opens his mouth to say something and Patrick cuts him off. He refuses to hear anything else. "Get out before you're all kicked out from band. I'm still in charge."

Hayley and Tyler scrambles out of the room as fast as they can, leaving Brendon and Patrick alone.

"That was unnecessary. We're just trying to help," Brendon says softly.

"By meddling with my life?" Patrick glares at him, body relaxing slightly when Brendon sighs.

"Patrick, you obviously still have feelings for Pete, and he practically made it clear that he wants to get back together with you. He's been trying to talk to you, but you keep running away. Why won't you accept him?" Brendon asks, voice gentle. "Come to think of it, I still don't know why you two broke up in the first place."

"Camp," Patrick mumbles after a few seconds of silence. There's no way he can hide everything forever. "I was at a drum major camp, and I don't know, things went downhill from there."

"You met someone new?"

Patrick's eyes widen in surprise. "No! No. God, no. I'd never cheat on him." He sighs and slumps his shoulders, burying his face in his hands. "I… I don't know. He's busy with football, and I'm busy with band. We just have no time for each other anymore."

"That's not it, Patrick. You're hiding something," Brendon frowns and crosses his arms.

"I was just scared, Brendon… still am," Patrick mutters, playing with the hem of his shirt. It scares him to tell anyone about his problem, and he doesn't want to be judged of anything. But it's Brendon, and he knows he can trust him.

"Of what?"

"The future," Patrick sighs, and opens his mouth to continue when he sees Brendon's confused look. "We're just so busy with other things, and I thought, if we're this busy now, imagine what would happen when we graduate and go to college."

"So you think it's better if you end things early?"

Patrick nods, mumbling out a "Yeah."

"You need to talk to him, Patrick." Brendon pats him, giving him a stern look that Patrick can't say no to. Patrick sighs and slumps further in his seat.

"Yeah, I know."

-

Patrick gulps and his eyes scan the area for escape route. Brendon, Hayley and Tyler are right behind him, pushing him to the direction of Pete's locker. School has ended and the three of them are determined for Patrick to finally talk to Pete, especially since it's the last day of school. Patrick was hoping that the longer he drags the matter, they would forget about it.

His heart beats fast when Pete comes into view and he plants his foot firmly on the floor, twisting his body in an attempt to run away. Brendon and Tyler hold him by the shoulders and Patrick has no way to escape. "You can do this, Patrick," Hayley smiles at him.

He lets Brendon and Tyler pushes him to the direction of Pete's locker, and his face burns red in embarrassment when everyone makes way for them, seeming to understand what's happening and shooting him encouraging smiles.

His eyes widen in alarm when Dallon spots him and smiles, then turns to say something to Pete. Pete turns around and Patrick is wishing for any miracle to happen, for the ground to swallow him or anything as long as he's out of there, but Brendon and Tyler is holding him by the sides.

Pete keeps his eyes on him, and Patrick can't read his expression, which scares him more. He can feel hot tears burning the back of his eyes and  _oh God, he's in front of Pete_.

"P-Pete," Patrick stutters, cheeks warm. He can feel everyone's eyes on him, watching him like a hawk, and he wants to throw up and run away. The way Pete is looking at him- curious and intense, makes Patrick weak to the knees.

"I- I-" Patrick snaps his mouth shut, words getting caught in his throat.  _Tell him what you told me_ , was what Brendon said. Easier said than done, Brendon is not Pete. He squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring the tears pooling in his eyes. He can't cry in front of Pete, not now. He turns around to escape, but Brendon catches him and holds him in place.

He throws Brendon a desperate look, backing up into him. He can't do this. "You can do this," Brendon whispers.

Patrick's vision has gone blurry from his tears and it helps that he can't see Pete. "I- I'm sorry, Pete. I- I didn't mean to push you away. I just-" he swallows down the lump in his throat. "I- I know what's going to happen when we graduate. We'd end up with separate ways. That's why I broke up with you. I need to get used to- to- but- I- I can't get through it. God, I miss you, Pete," he cries out, voice choked with tears. His words come out as jumbled mess, but he pays no attention to them. He just needs to get the words out, then he's going to hide somewhere where no one can find him.

"I know I let you down, and- and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Pete, I-" his sentence is cut short when he feels a pair of arms around him, holding him close. He lets out a sob and clutches Pete's shirt. There's so much he wants to say, but Pete is hugging him and all the words seem to disappear.

"I know," Pete whispers next to his ear. "God, Patrick, I know. You've never let me down. Never. And I miss you, too, so much."

Patrick continues to cling onto Pete as he hears Brendon's voice shooing everyone away. His grip on Pete's shirt tightens and he lets Pete soothes him with comforting words. He wails softly and hides his face in Pete's shirt.

"We're gonna make it, Patrick, I swear."

And Patrick believes him.

-

"Happy graduation, lunchbox." Pete sneaks from behind and slides his arms around Patrick's waist, pecking him on the cheek. Patrick laughs and elbows him. "I'm gonna miss your ridiculous nicknames the least."

Pete laughs along with him and gives him another kiss. "I'm gonna miss your witty comeback the most." Pete smiles and ducks his head to kiss Patrick properly. "Changed my mind. I'm gonna miss you the most."

Patrick gazes at Pete and his heart flutters at the happiness in Pete's eyes. He tilts his head and closes the distance between them, smiling as they pull away. "Gonna miss you the most too."

"Okay, now that you two are back together, you guys are literally the sweetest and the most disgusting couple I've ever seen."

Patrick blushes, but beams when Brendon- along with Hayley and Tyler, walk up to them. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"They used to be more disgusting before you guys came," Brendon stage whispers to Tyler and laughs when Patrick hits him with his graduation cap.

"It's true," Pete says to Tyler, grinning at his red face. "We got caught a lot.  _A lot_."

"Pete!" Patrick whines. "Stop scarring the poor kid!"

"Sorry, babe." Pete laughs and separates himself from Patrick. "I'm going over to the guys over there. I'll be back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure-" Patrick flails when Pete kisses him, but relaxes into the kiss soon after. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of Pete's kisses. They break apart when Brendon clears his throat.

"Thank you for not turning it into one of your make-out sessions, which somehow always,  _always_  lead to you two sneaking off somewhere," Brendon deadpans. Patrick sees the mischievous gleam in Pete's eyes and crosses his arms, glaring. "No, Pete."

Pete pouts and glowers at Brendon. "Thank you for interrupting." He turns to Patrick and gives him a short kiss before running over to his friends.

Patrick can feel a blush creeping up his neck when Brendon, Hayley and Tyler look at him, unblinking. "S-Stop that! You're creeping me out!"

"You're lucky you didn't have to see that in your entire school year," Brendon turns to Tyler and sighs.

"It's actually pretty adorable," Hayley giggles and pats Patrick on the back. "Hey, we're happy that you're happy."

Patrick bumps his fist with Hayley's and pulls her into a quick hug. "Thanks. I'm really gonna miss you guys and the band."

"We'll take good care of it. Your legacy will live on forever." Brendon grins, outstretching his hand.

"The whole band's counting on you, Drum Major Urie," Patrick smiles and shakes Brendon's hand.

Brendon salutes him and nods. "I won't let you down. You can trust me."

Patrick turns to Hayley and Tyler and smiles. "Hayley, good luck on becoming the band captain. Help Brendon whenever you can. And Tyler," he ruffles Tyler's hair, taking off his graduation cap and placing it on the freshman's head. "You're going to learn a lot from these two. So, pay attention. You just might follow in their footsteps."

Tyler looks up at him in awe and nods eagerly, grinning wide. "I will!"

"So, what's your plan after this? Figured it out yet?" Brendon asks, crossing his arms behind his head.

Patrick looks over to Pete and smiles at the sight of him throwing his head back, laughing with his friends. Pete catches his gaze and smiles back at him.

"Yeah. Keep marching forward."

**Author's Note:**

> How is DrumMajor!Patrick _not_ hot?
> 
> I decided to write in Patrick's POV because most of my works are from Pete's, and also because I want to see Patrick messes something up and tries to fix his mess.
> 
> Let's all pray that I don't turn this into another Make It Easy/Never Lit A Match/Chip My Heart series again. Leave a comment!


End file.
